Hex Girls
For the Hex Girls of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, look here. The Hex Girls are an eco-goth rock band comprised of Thorn, Dusk, and Luna. The Band *'Thorn '(real name, Sally McKnight) - Lead singer and guitarist. She is sultry and her voice seems to seduce audiences. From all of the Hex Girls, Thorn is the only one whose real name is known. She is quite shy when she is not on-stage, and it is revealed that she is "1/16 Wiccan on her mother's side". However, being Wiccan is not something to be inherited, but a religion choice. She has long black hair with a red shine, green eyes, and wears a black-red velvet dress with matching non-velvet black-red shoes. She is voiced by Jennifer Hale. *'Dusk' (possible real name, Dubaine Skyler Riverstone) - Drummer and back-up singer along with Luna. From the three of them, Dusk reveals herself to be the fiercest of the group, as well as the rebel of the band, and does not like to speak much about herself. She also tends to show that she is tough, but on rare occasions, she displays a very strong feeling of love and friendship towards her friends. She has blond hair and usually wears it in pigtails, and wears a green dress with green lipstick. Interestingly, she has no eyebrows. She is voiced by Jane Wiedlin. *'Luna' (possible real name, Luana Kinderleed) - Keyboardist and back-up singer along with Dusk. From the three of them, she is considered to be the calm, wisest one. It is revealed that it was her father, a dentist, that outfitted the band with their trademark fangs. She is of African descent, has dyed red-orange hair, black eyes and a darker complexion compared to the other girls. Her dress, lipstick, and shoes are all purple. She is protective of her keyboard and prefers no one but herself touches it. Not much else is known about her. Her parents used to listen to glam rock albums. She is voiced by Kimberly Brooks. Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost .]] Thorn and the girls are first seen as suspects of the mystery that is going on in their hometown, Oakhaven. After seeing them perform "I'm a Hex Girl", the gang decides to follow them and see if they have anything to do with the mystery they are trying to unveil. Fred and Daphne even suspect that they are real witches, after seeing Thorn performing a strange ritual. Later, it is revealed that what they saw was just a herbal mixture that Thorn had made to sooth their vocal chords, and they even explain that they are actually eco-goths, and that Thorn is also a real Wiccan. They accompany the rest of the group in the search for Sarah Ravencroft's diary (which is actually a Witch's spell book) Later on, Thorn is the one who is able to trap the ghost of Sarah back in the book by reading a spell out loud to return her back into the book. To pay for the damage caused in the battle, the Hex Girls, along with Scooby and the gang, perform for the townsfolk. In the film they perform two of their songs: "I'm A Hex Girl" and "Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air". Scooby-Doo! And The Legend Of The Vampire Scooby and the gang find out that Thorn, Luna and Dusk are to open the Vampire Rock Music Festival in Australia. When they are in the middle of singing their opening act, the giant Yowie Yahoo and his three vampire minions capture them, and it is up to the Scooby gang to find them. It is later revealed that they had been taken to the Vampires' hideout and were offered by the Wildwind a Great Barrier Reef Scuba Diving tour if they quit from the festival, to which they refused, so the members of the Wildwind let them to get out of that mess on their own. They eventually are able to come back to the place where the festival is being held, just in time to see the Mystery Inc. solve the mystery. They also join Scooby and the gang in their performance in the end of the movie. In the film, they perform "I'm A Hex Girl" and "Who Do VooDoo". What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season Two The girls are in the Fortescu Castle in Transylvania, trying to shoot a music video on their latest song, when a vampire attacks them. The attack scares Dusk who barely got away and she tries to convince the others to get out of there before they get attacked again, but Thorn and Luna want to stay and try to finish shooting their music video. This creates an atmosphere of instability among the group. When Scooby and the Mystery Inc. arrive at the castle, they need to solve the mystery, while trying to prevent the girls from breaking up. In the end, Thorn, Dusk and Luna are able to wrap up the shooting, while enjoying the company of Scooby and the gang. Songs performed are: "Petrified Bride (Wanna Wed But I Fled)" and "What's New Scooby Doo?". (The Vampire Strikes Back) Appearances Discography 1. I'm a Hex Girl 2. Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air Category:Characters Category:Fictional musicians Category:Fictional music groups